


Do You Love Me?

by gottawriteanegoortwo



Series: Dilliam [8]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottawriteanegoortwo/pseuds/gottawriteanegoortwo
Summary: Celine and Mark have been married for a few years. It has given William time to lament the love he never had with Celine, but also helped him recognise his romantic feelings for Damien that were there all along. The two are dating and happy.But even when they are together, it’s not always smooth sailing when there's the worry about being the 'spare'…
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Series: Dilliam [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Do You Love Me?

_“Do you love me?”_

A simple question to break the silence of Damien tidying some notes away from his home office. It had been a long week, and the toll of that could be seen in the shadows under his eyes and the way his posture was not as straight and perfect as it normally was.

“Of course I do.” William’s answer was immediate as he helped gather some of the legal studies book to return to their shelf. “Did something happen to make you question that?” The solider’s movements slowed to a halt when there was no response, and he called his lover’s name to snap him back to the present. When his attention shifted to Damien, it was clear that something was weighing on his shoulders.

“Yes. _We_ did. We ‘happened’, Will.” As Damien spoke, his eyes were on the pages in his hands like he was fearful to turn to his beloved. “All of this ever happened because Celine married Mark. You had told me you liked her when we were teenagers, yet you settle for me when she isn’t available. You knew for years I wasn’t attracted to women so… What did I do wrong?” He blinked firmly to try and stop the tears bubbling up. “If you loved me like you say you do, why did you not do anything before this? Is it acceptable for you to choose me when the preferred twin isn’t available anymore? Is -”

Damien’s hands were covered by William’s once the pages were put back on the desk. It was only once the politician looked up could William see how hurt Damien was by this. How long had this been plaguing Damien for?

“Dames… I never chose to do any of this intentionally, and I’m sorry that it seems that way to you. I’d never hurt you by choice. You know that.” Both thumbs began stroking the soft, warm hands under his. With how gentle William was, it was easy to forget that he was such a loud, rambunctious soldier. “You’ve seen how the world is. A man and a woman are the ones that should wed. That’s the way it’s always shown. I didn’t know I could fall in love with men because I never realised it was another option. Yes, I knew you weren’t attracted to women, but I’ve known senior officers who never had a wife or a ladyfriend of any sort. For years, I thought you wanted to focus on your work like they had.”

“Even though I had mentioned about wanting a family?” Damien argued. He could feel the familiar frustration started to bubble, but a gentle squeeze of both hands caught him before he could surrender to it.

“I wish I’d known sooner. I wish I’d known that I was always so protective of you because I _loved_ you, and not for any other reason I tried to tell myself. You have to understand, Damien… I am not ‘settling’ for you as some ‘second choice’. I love _you_ , and I wouldn’t want it any other way. You always tell people not to judge others on past mistakes, so why do you find it so hard to believe me?” William was not surprised to find his question lingering in the air for several moments. It was a difficult topic for Damien, and the Colonel could almost predict what the answer would be:

“Celine was always the preferred twin.” It was a confession given in a low voice. “Everything we ever did, Celine would excel better than I would. The only reason I thrived in certain areas was because she wasn’t interested in them, nothing more.” Aside from her temper, Damien was sure his sister had no flaws.

“I prefer you, Damien. I have for a very long time.” When Damien tried to object, William quickly spoke over him. “Why, I do happen to remember one day you and Celine crashed your bicycles while racing with Mark around the gardens of his parent’s house. I would bet my hat that I rushed over to you to gather you _and_ your bicycle so myself and my father could fix you both, leaving Celine and Mark alone. Do you remember? I even helped you pump your wheel back up since you couldn’t get the knack of it.” At last, there was the faintest hint of a smile, and it was enough to bolster William. He lifted the hands so he could kiss Damien’s hands. “If I’d known when we were growing up that I could have asked for your hand for a dance, or if I could ask permission for a kiss, I would have. I promise you… I would have, and I’ll make up for lost time every single day if you let me.” Strangely, that made Damien withdraw. He pulled his hands free and took a step back.

“Dames, please… I’m sorry. Truly, I am. But I’m not ‘settling’ for anything less than ‘perfect’ because you’re the only one I want.”

“What if Celine and Mark were to divorce tomorrow? What if she came here saying she made a mistake and it was you she loved?”

“Then I’d tell her I can’t be much help because a Mayor stole my heart in a [magnificent political scandal that was unearthed thanks to some alcohol and a mistaken identity](https://gottawriteanegoortwo.tumblr.com/post/185733293677/i-just-wanted-to-send-a-small-prompt-but-it-got). I’m sure she’d understand.” William took a step forward to take one of Damien’s hands. This time, there was no resistance as fingers interlocked. “You have every right to let this upset you. Being overseas made me realise what mattered most in my life. You were top of that list. Please believe me when I say I would never choose her over you. I love _you._ Don’t push me away because of fear, please…”

There was no response. Instead, Damien threw himself into the arms of the man he loved. William’s arms quickly wrapped around the Mayor, keeping him close in a tight embrace. Once quiet murmurs of “I love you” were exchanged, the room fell into silence as both men held onto the other with the fear that the other might disappear without warning.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [gottawriteanegoortwo](https://gottawriteanegoortwo.tumblr.com/post/190645149087/wouldnt-that-mean-dilliam-would-have-backlash-to) and backdated to match that. 
> 
> I do have a habit of giving Damien the 'spare twin' mentality...


End file.
